Madness
by berrysck
Summary: Jennifer Morrison não está apaixonada. Ou está? As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se ela tivesse certeza dos próprios sentimentos, certo? Não, pra falar a verdade, nada seria mais fácil independente das circustâncias.
1. Capítulo Um

Disclaimer:  
 _1\. OUAT não me pertence. Se pertencesse SwanQueen seria canon._  
 _2\. Essa fanfic é Morrilla. FANFIC. FICÇÃO. NÃO REAL._  
 _3\. Shippo Morrilla como amizade, MAS como conheço muita gente que não, resolvi escrever essa fic como forma de deixa-las felizes já que nem selfie tem._  
 _4\. Não sei com qual frequência vou atualizar._  
 _5\. Estou repostando a fic revisada e com leves mudanças._

 _Espero que gostem e - por favor - mandem reviews que é o que me motiva a escrever. Podem me chamar no Twitter, também._  
 _Beijos, é isso._

 _Berry._

* * *

Jennifer estava sentada em frente a um copo de café da Starbucks em sua casa. Usava meias, uma calça e uma blusa de moletom qualquer que tinha pego no guarda-roupa assim que chegou, cinco horas antes. O clima em Los Angeles estava extremamente frio, o que não a incomodava de maneira alguma.

Se existia uma coisa que JMo adorava, era ficar em casa, usando qualquer roupa que fosse confortável e tomando café num clima frio. Sua cabeça geralmente se mantinha ocupada enquanto ela lia um livro, ouvia música, pensava em projetos futuros ou simplesmente assistia alguma série que não fosse Once Upon a Time.

Ela não suportava mais se ver na televisão.

Dessa vez, porém, passou por cima da aversão que começou a sentir no momento em que sua personagem começou um romance completamente forçado com Hook, e abriu a Netflix, soltando um suspiro a digitar o nome da série que fazia parte.

Ela riu nervosamente quando leu a sinopse do episódio que estava prestes a assistir, e seu coração apertou ao lembrar que só voltaria a gravar após dois meses.

Sua mente logo viajou até o set de filmagem, e consequentemente, até ela: a pessoa que vinha tirando seu sono e a fazendo assistir os episódios que tanto a irritavam.

A pessoa dona do sorriso mais lindo e dentes mais brancos que Jen já tinha visto, dona da voz mais aveludada que ela já havia ouvido.

 _Lana Parrilla._

Ela não sabia exatamente quando começou a sentir algo bom pela morena, visto que no começo da série ela simplesmente não suportava Lana, mas isso não importava. O que a consumia e a deixava incomodada de uma forma inexplicável era o mero fato do sentimento existir.

No começo, Jennifer se irritava com a forma que Lana parecia estar excessivamente feliz.

O tempo todo.

Ela achava forçado e se sentia incomodada. Todos cercavam Lana como se ela fosse um tipo de ser superior.

Jennifer não sentia inveja, apenas uma pontada de irritação.

Mas o tempo passou e ela começou a se sentir atraída. Primeiro pela beleza da latina: ela era sensacional. Depois por seu humor e inteligência, e então, sem aviso prévio, pelo conjunto completo.

Ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Nem por homem, nem por mulher.

A sensação de borboletas no estômago era algo que apenas Lana tinha sido capaz de ocasionar em Jennifer, mesmo que a mesma não fizesse a mínima ideia disso.

"E vai continuar sem saber", Jen resmungou consigo mesma. "Se elas deixarem".

Com elas, ela se referia àquelas pessoas insuportáveis que a faziam se perguntar onde ela havia errado.

"Shippers".

O termo era novidade pra ela, e seu significado beirava a insanidade: pessoas que torcem por um casal. Quando Jennifer ficou sabendo que existiam pessoas que shippavam Swan Queen, ela riu. Muito. Como era possível alguém torcer para Emma e Regina ficarem juntas? O que ela não contava, porém, é que aquele grupo de pessoas cresceria de forma irrefreável e se tornaria o maior fandom da série. O que ela não contava, também, é que aquilo de alguma forma se estenderia pra fora da série, e as pessoas começariam a shippar Morrilla.

Jennifer Morrison e Lana Parrilla.

Eram as consequências de ser famosa, Jennifer pensou, mas aquilo começou a perturba-la ainda mais. Claro que haviam outros ships que haviam ultrapassado as barreiras da televisão, como por exemplo, Colifer. Existiam pessoas que queriam que ela ficasse com Colin O'donoghue fora das telas, mesmo sabendo que ele era casado. Só que ela não se importava. Ela era uma grande amiga de Colin e sua esposa, Helen, e não sentia nem um pouco de incômodo ao pensar que existiam pessoas que torciam por um romance entre os dois.

Não iria acontecer, ponto.

Mas, mesmo sendo a mais pura ficção, parecia bem mais grave que Morrilla, não? Afinal, Lana era noiva, e não casada. Ela estava comprometida com alguém, mas não num grau tão avançado quanto casamento.

Mas, se aquilo era loucura das pessoas e nada mais que a manifestação do fanatismo, por que a perturbava tanto, e de forma tão profunda?

A resposta era óbvia.

Ela também queria que aquilo fosse real.

Simplesmente porque ela estava completamente apaixonada por Lana Parrilla, e desde que percebeu seus sentimentos, começou uma guerra interna onde tudo parecia encaminha-la para a auto destruição:

"Lana é heterossexual."

"Lana é noiva."

"Você não sabe sua própria orientação sexual."

E claro, ela ainda convivia com o medo de demonstrar algum dos seus sentimentos - mesmo que involuntariamente - o que justificaria o número excessivamente grande de pessoas que acreditavam que ela e Lana estavam apaixonadas tanto na série como fora delas, e de um jeito ou de outro, queriam elas vivendo esse romance.

Não, não era aquilo. Ela não podia. Ela não estava demonstrando absolutamente nada, tinha certeza Mas então... por que?

Jennifer não era uma pessoa de demonstrar sentimentos assim. Todos a conheciam por ser discreta, embora engraçada e à vontade com seus amigos, mas no quesito relacionamento, ninguém fazia ideia do que se passava dentro de sua mente.

Às vezes nem ela.

Bem, aquilo não importava. Ela só precisava continuar agindo da forma que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses: cumprir seu trabalho da forma mais profissional possível, manter-se discreta nas redes sociais, deixar que as pessoas falassem e mostrar imparcialidade.

Jennifer precisava agir assim.

A loira tinha duas certezas: ela precisava parar com aquilo. E até conseguir, ela não podia deixar Lana saber.

Não existia nenhuma versão daquela história onde algo de bom pudesse acontecer, e tudo que ela não queria, eram problemas. Ou virar notícia por algo que não fosse seu bom desempenho na série.

Na indústria da mídia, se você se assume gay, você vira notícia.

Se você assume um relacionamento com um ou uma colega de trabalho, você vira notícia.

Se você assume um relacionamento gay com um ou uma colega de trabalho, você estampa quase todas as manchetes. Sem contar os problemas com seus pais.

Agora se você dá a entender que é gay e está apaixonada por sua colega de trabalho hetero e noiva, você pode se preparar para estampar algo bem pior que manchetes: o Twitter.

Aquela maldita rede social era o berço da maioria dos seus problemas.

Ela gostava de se aproximar dos seus fãs, mas sua vontade de manter contato diminuía cada vez que entrava em suas mentions e tudo que via eram montagens e desenhos dela e da Lana.

Ou no caso, deaEmma e Regina.

O que as pessoas não entendiam - e nem nunca entenderiam - era o quanto aquilo a machucava. E ela escondia aquela dor com agressividade.

Um dia a haviam mandado uma mensagem exaltando o fato de que seu segundo nome é Marie enquanto o de Lana é Maria. Embora seu sorriso tenha ameaçado abrir ao perceber a coincidência, o seu lado rude venceu ao lembrar que ela estava tentando fugir de um sentimento e todos os dias alguém fazia questão de lembra-la.

E agora ela estava ali, lembrando a si mesma.

O episódio, Going Home, estava na parte em que Regina oferecia à Emma um final feliz, segurando sua mão. Lana usava luvas no dia, mas Jennifer podia lembrar claramente de como se sentiu naquele momento.

Completa.

O calor das mãos de Lana encontraram-se com Jennifer independente dos limites físicos.

E lembrando do calor que sentiu naquele dia, Jennifer sentiu seu próprio corpo esquentar, sem precisar do efeito do moletom que vestia ou do café que tomava.

O episódio acabou com Hook indo atrás de Emma, e Jen bufou. Ela odiava o que estavam fazendo com a série - o que causava outra controvérsia em seu ser.

Ela, embora no começo achasse loucura, com o tempo começou a acreditar que o que mais faria sentido, era SwanQueen. A história das duas se desenvolveu ao longo das temporadas de uma forma sobre-humana, e aquilo a desgastava.

Seu coração dizia que Emma e Regina deviam ficar juntas, aquilo era o óbvio, aquilo era o aceitável. Dane-se o que as famílias tradicionais vão pensar. É uma porra de um casal gay de contos de fada tendo seu final feliz! Não existia outro fim. Simplesmente não existia.

Mas, sua mente - e a parte que ela lutava pra fazer mais forte - dizia que o que precisava se danar era o que seu coração achava. Ela não devia se envolver com a personagem. Ela não devia ficar lendo o que suas fãs loucas mandavam, ou procurando a tag SwanQueen no Tumblr. Ela não devia desejar que Emma e Regina fossem um casal porque aquilo implicaria estar mais próxima de Lana, e essa aproximação era basicamente tudo que ela não precisava.

E não queria ao mesmo tempo que queria.

Droga, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça.

Ela tentou vez ou outra conversar com Adam e Edward - os escritores da série - para saber dos rumos que iriam tomar, mas mesmo fazendo parte do elenco principal, não estava salva da política de "no spoilers", que eles haviam adotado.

Ou seja: não importava o que eles planejassem, ela iria fazer e pronto, independente do que achava ou sentia. Fazia parte do seu trabalho, e ela não ia colocar em jogo sua carreira por conta de um amor platônico bobo.

Jen tomou mais um gole do seu café - o último - e suspirou, fechando a tela do Notebook e se espreguiçando no sofá enquanto Ava pulava do chão diretamente para seu colo.

O animal de estimação lambeu a mão de Jennifer, que afagou suas orelhas.

"Às vezes eu queria que você falasse. Tenho certeza que me daria um conselho útil a respeito do que fazer, Ava", Jennifer disse, pesarosamente.

Ela tinha mania de conversar com Ava.

"Não é mesmo, meu amor?", ela perguntou, sem perceber que estava fazendo uma voz estranha pra falar com a cadela. "Você me ajudaria a tomar a decisão certa, não é mesmo?", ela continuou, fazendo uma voz ridícula - aquela que se usa para falar com cachorros e bebês -, até que sua festinha com Ava foi interrompida por um barulho.

Ao olhar para a fonte do barulho - seu celular - percebeu uma notificação de mensagem no Facetime.

Quando pegou seu iPhone e o desbloqueou, não soube se sorria ou chorava ao encarar a mensagem que estava exibida na tela.

Era Lana, e a mensagem dizia: "Olha o que acabei de encontrar! Lembrei de você ;)".

Abaixo da mensagem, uma imagem: um sweater preto com a figura de um cisne usando coroa.

Jennifer arfou.

 _SwanQueen_.


	2. Chapter Dois

Quando você gosta de alguém, você tem duas escolhas:

1\. Ser uma pessoa amável para tentar conquista-la; ou

2\. Ser uma pessoa detestável, fazer a pessoa que você gosta te odiar, e então causar um afastamento forçado, pois talvez com ódio você saiba lidar, já que com seus sentimentos você não consegue.

Se tratando de Lana, Jennifer escolheu a segunda opção.

É claro que seu coração se expandiu do tamanho de sua caixa torácica no momento em que viu que Lana tinha lembrado dela ao ver um sweater que remetia à SwanQueen, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu tristeza e... raiva?  
Tristeza porque estava tentando a qualquer custo afastar aquele tipo de coisa da cabeça e Lana não estava tornando nada mais fácil. Raiva porque...

Qual era o problema daquela mulher?

SwanQueen? Sério?

"Ela só está sendo amigável, Jennifer", a loira pensou. "Seja também".

Não, ela não conseguia.

Ela não podia.

Então pegou seu celular e digitou: "E...?" o mais rápido que pode, antes de desligar seu celular.

* * *

Lana olhou incrédula pro seu celular.

Qual era o problema daquela mulher?

Desde o começo da série, Lana percebeu uma certa aversão por parte da loira. Jennifer olhava para todos com um ar de superioridade que a irritava. Mas a morena odiava não se dar bem com quem quer que fosse a pessoa, então trabalhou duro para mudar aquilo.

Ela não teve um progresso espetacular, mas já foi algo. Agora elas conversavam de vez em quando e até conseguiam rir juntas.

Tirar Lana do sério era muito difícil.

Jennifer, no entanto, estava conseguindo a proeza de novo.

Ela respirou fundo, acalmando-se, antes de apertar os números do celular da loira e ligar.

O celular, porém, estava desligado.

* * *

Duas semanas haviam se passado sem nenhum tipo de contato com trabalho. Jennifer não assistiu a série, não entrou no Twitter. Ela estava tirando férias daquilo - de todas as formas - mas é claro que aquilo não duraria muito tempo.

Era de manhã quando seu celular tocou e ela atendeu para ouvir uma voz super sexy e animada.

"Oi! É a Lana."

"Eu sei", Jennifer tentou não ser rude, mas falhou.

A linha ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

"Estou indo pra LA amanhã. Fred tá viajando, tenho que ir aí pra alguns assuntos privados MAS também preciso conversar com você sobre algo que surgiu".

Jennifer desejou profundamente não ter atendido àquela ligação.

"Ok, então. Que horas e onde?"

"Pensei na Starbucks que tem ao lado da sua casa. Eu vou ficar sem fazer nada até o Fred voltar de viagem e me buscar aí."

"Ok. Duas horas, pode ser?"

"Feito".

* * *

Lana estava maravilhosa, como sempre. Seu cabelo - cada vez mais comprido - tinha um cheiro que Jennifer conseguia sentir mesmo sentada do outro lado da mesa. Cada uma fez seu pedido, e então começaram a falar.

"É o seguinte, as SwanQueen shippers ganharam uma votação no AfterEllen e nós vamos dar uma entrevista".

"Isso é você me avisando que vamos dar uma entrevista ou perguntando se vou dar uma entrevista?"

"Na verdade eu esperava que fosse só um comunicado".

"Lana, não".

"Como assim?", Lana perguntou.

"Ué, eu não vou dar a entrevista".

"Por que?"

"Não tenho o que dizer".

"Claro que tem, pode falar sobre o desenvolvimento da Emma e da Regina foi grande durante as temporadas e tal", Lana tentou convencer.

"Ou então em como eu praticamente tiro suas roupas com os olhos durante as cenas", Jennifer pensou.

"Olha, desculpa, Lana, eu não vou fazer isso".

"Vamos, Jen. Pelas fãs", Lana sorriu.

Aquele maldito sorriso.

"Você meio que me deve isso após a resposta extremamente grossa que me mandou quando te falei do sweater. Poxa, era lindo!", Lana disse.

"Uhum".

"Qual seu problema com SwanQueen, afinal?", Lana perguntou.

"Nenhum. Só acho que não faz sentido", Jennifer mentiu.

"Ok, Jen. Não vou entrar no assunto. Você sabe que apoio todos os ships, embora tenha algumas preferências. Você não acha que deveria dar a entrevista pra não mostrar favorecimento à CaptainSwan? Quer dizer, você sabe que agora terei um interesse na série, mas isso não me impede de falar de SQ".

"Lana, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que dizer nessa entrevista sem dar algum tipo de spoiler ou esperanças, sabendo que isso não vai ser canon".

"Ou vai", Lana contestou.

"Você quer que seja?", Jennifer perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Lana pareceu ponderar por um instante, até que respondeu:

"Ok, eu faço sozinha", e voltou sua atenção pro café, um tom de desapontamento na voz.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor, e Jennifer tentou quebrar o desconforto, puxando assunto.

"Então, o que mais você veio fazer aqui?"

"Ah, detalhes do casamento".

"Em LA?"

"Vou comprar meu vestido aqui".

Jennifer engoliu seco. Ela não devia ter falado nada.

Um novo silêncio seguiu, até que o celular de Lana vibrou e ambas olharam.

Lana desbloqueou a tela e suspirou ao ver a mensagem que seguia.

"Fred. Teve imprevistos e só pode me buscar à noite. Droga, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui e nem onde ficar", Lana revirou os olhos.

"Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso", Jennifer disse.

"Não tem problema?"

"Não, óbvio. Você pode ficar lá em casa".

E Lana sorriu.

* * *

"Fred vem me buscar aqui assim que chegar".

"E você sabe que horas isso vai acontecer?", Jennifer perguntou.

"Não faço a mínima ideia. Se eu tiver incomodando você pode avisar, consigo um hotel ou algo assim", Lana disse, sem ironia.

"Não, claro que não. Era só curiosidade".

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"A gente pode assistir qualquer coisa até ele chegar", Jennifer finalmente sugeriu.

Ela então ligou a TV e procurou algum filme que tivesse começado há pouco tempo. Deu sorte, pois um de seus filmes favoritos tinha acabado de começar. Ela já até havia indicado em sua página oficial do Facebook: "Azul é a cor mais quente".

"Vamos ver esse?", Lana perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Se você não se importar...", Jennifer deu de ombros.

"É que... eu já tentei assistir mas acabei caindo no sono nos primeiros vinte minutos", Lana confessou, constrangida.

"Sério?", a loira se sentiu pessoalmente atingida. "É uma obra de arte".

"É chato", Lana disse.

"Você devia tentar".

"Você faz tanta questão?"

"Ok, vamos ver outro então".

"Não, tudo bem, pode ser esse. Vou tentar não dormir", e sorriu.

"Essa garota me irrita", Lana disse.

"O que?"

"Irrita. Sério, por que dão zoom na boca dela mastigando essa gosma em forma de macarrão? E por que ela fica com a boca aberta... o tempo todo?"

Jennifer riu alto.

"Lana, você é atriz. Você sabe que deve fazer parte da personagem".

"Personagem irritante", Lana bufou.

Jennifer riu de novo e elas continuaram assistindo o filme.

* * *

Uma e meia se passou até o começo de uma cena que certamente a constrangeria: Emma e Adèle iriam transar pela primeira vez, e Jennifer sentiu seu estômago revirar de forma desconfortável. Ela continuou olhando pra tela, mas se sentiu - instintivamente - tentada a olhar a mulher ao seu lado para ver qual seria sua reação.

Quando olhou para o lado, porém, foi pega de surpresa. Lana estava dormindo.

Jennifer desligou a televisão automaticamente e apenas ficou olhando aquela cena enquanto cada músculo do seu corpo se retesava.

Ela queria tocar Lana. Queria percorrer os dedos por seu rosto até chegar em sua boca. Queria aproximar seu nariz daqueles cabelos escuros que cheiravam absurdamente bem. Queria beija-la e então encostar sua cabeça no peito da outra, para então dormirem e no dia seguinte reclamarem da dor nas costas.

Droga.

Ela queria Lana. Queria cada parte dela.

Mas ela não podia te-la.

"Lana, ei, você precisa acordar", ela sussurrou, tentando acorda-la. "O... Fred vai chegar daqui a pouco".

Lana despertou lentamente.

"Eu... eu não tenho forças pra sair daqui, vou ligar pra ele e dizer pra ele me buscar amanhã cedo", Lana bocejou, "se não for incômodo...?"

Jennifer sentiu seu coração parar.

"Você quer ficar?"

"Bem, se não for incômodo, como eu disse".

A loira pensou por um momento.

"Não é... É só que... Eu só tenho uma cama. E não vou te deixar dormir no sofá".

"Bem, eu acho que não estamos exatamente acima do peso", Lana riu, sonolenta. "Podemos dividir, se você não se importar".

Droga. Droga. Droga.

"Claro que não me importo".

"Então ok, vou ligar pra ele".

* * *

Jennifer entrou no quarto após escovar os dentes, e travou na porta ao ver que Lana já estava deitada.

"Sua cama é bem confortável. E espaçosa", a morena riu, seus olhos quase fechando.

"Eu gosto assim", Jennifer sussurrou, caminhando até a ponta da cama.

E com toda coragem que tinha, deitou-se.

"Eu também gostei", Lana disse, lentamente. "Boa noite, Jen".

"Boa noite, Lana".

Lana dormia silenciosamente, e Jennifer não conseguia desviar os olhos daquilo. Ela era linda, e a loira gostava até da forma como o peito dela se movia de acordo com a respiração. Ela não podia continuar olhando ou acabaria fazendo besteira, então simplesmente virou-se pro outro lado e tentou dormir.

Sua tentativa porém, falhou, quando aproximadamente vinte minutos depois, ela sentiu um braço ao redor de sua barriga e um corpo pressionado contra suas costas. Por um breve momento de felicidade, ela achou que Lana havia feito de propósito, mas suas esperanças se esvaíram no momento em que ela percebeu que a outra ainda dormia.

Jennifer suspirou.

"É claro", ela pensou. "Ela está quase casada, é óbvio que ela dorme assim toda noite".

O ato era involuntário.

A loira não conseguia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia. Aquele momento, sentindo o corpo de Lana contra o seu, em qualquer outra situação, seria a realidade de cada sonho que Jennifer vinha tendo nos últimos tempos.

Mas não naquela.

Então com toda força que conseguiu reunir, ela fez a única coisa que poderia: levantou e foi dormir na sala.


	3. Capítulo Três

Lana acordou e por um breve momento esqueceu onde estava. Assim que se virou, porém, sentiu um cheiro característico no travesseiro que logo a recordou de quem era aquela casa. E aquela cama.

Ela pegou seu celular do bidê para ver a hora: oito e meia. A morena estava acostumada a acordar mais cedo que isso, então pra ela e pros seus padrões, oito e meia era tarde. Ela se perguntou se Jennifer também tinha seu relógio biológico alterado, e por isso tinha acordado antes.

"Vai ver ela está tomando café", Lana pensou. E com um bocejo, se levantou.

Quando chegou na sala, porém, teve uma surpresa. Jennifer estava dormindo no sofá.

Ela ficou confusa por um instante, e logo uma enxurrada de pensamentos a respeito do porquê ela havia ido dormir na sala inundaram sua cabeça.

Os pensamentos variaram dela se mexer muito na cama à Jennifer se sentir desconfortável com sua companhia, e qualquer uma das vertentes terminavam com ela se sentindo extremamente nervosa com o fato da loira ter deixado sua cama e ido dormir na sala.

Lana ficou desconcertada. Fred disse que iria busca-la às 10h30. Isso significava ter que ficar mais duas horas ali, sem ideia do que fazer. Ela não estava em casa e não tinha intimidade suficiente para ligar a TV ou algo do tipo. Também não tinha coragem de acordar Jennifer, então ela simplesmente sentou-se numa cadeira e resolveu esperar.

Ela entrou no Twitter e ficou lendo as mentions. Ela fazia isso com frequência: não falava nada, apenas ficava rolando suas notificações e favoritando algumas coisas. Era um passatempo divertido. Mesmo quando a xingavam sem motivo aparente. Ela gostava de ler o que os fãs diziam. A maioria eram tweets a chamando de mãe ou dizendo que a amavam, mas de vez em quando ela encontrava histórias comoventes e um ou outro desenho.

E foi justamente um desenho que a chamou atenção. Era uma arte digital com a legenda "Swan-Mills family", retratando o casamento de Regina e Emma, com Henry entregando as alianças.

Lana achava aquilo fascinante, na realidade. Não só a estética do desenho em si, mas a ideia. A forma como algumas pessoas encaravam a série. Ela mesma nunca tinha visto sentido em SwanQueen, até que fãs começaram a falar muito daquilo, e ela se inteirou do assunto. Ela descobriu, após pesquisar, que já haviam pessoas "shippando" desde a primeira interação delas, mas o ápice foi a cena no quinto episódio da primeira temporada em que - segundo a audiência - ela quase beijou Jennifer.

Lana riu. É claro que ela não fez aquilo com intenção, mas após assistir a cena algumas vezes, ela percebeu que em outro contexto sua atuação na cena poderia ser perfeitamente a de quem realmente ia beijar a loira.

Lana favoritou a arte e continuou lendo os tweets, até que seu celular começou a tocar. Era Fred. Ela correu para o quarto para não acordar Jennifer, e atendeu.

"Eu estou parado aqui na frente, amor", ele disse.

"Achei que você viesse mais tarde", Lana disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

"Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você", Fred riu.

"Nem eu", ela riu também. "Já estou indo".

Lana foi até o banheiro e deu graças ao encontrar uma embalagem de enxaguante bucal.

Será que Jennifer se importaria? Bem, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Lana enxaguou a boca e lamentou profundamente ter mudado seus planos na noite anterior. Ela odiava sair de casa sem sua escova de dente. Sem sua escova de cabelo. Sem suas coisas, ponto.

Ela voltou pra sala e dessa vez não tinha jeito: precisava acordar Jennifer.

Então com toda delicadeza que conseguiu reunir, balançou o ombro da outra, que acordou.

"Bom dia", a loira disse, com a voz sonolenta. O sorriso que abriu ao ver Lana podia iluminar Los Angeles por uma semana. Foi involuntário, claro, e ela logo o fechou um pouco ao perceber que estava sorrindo demais. Foi difícil, uma vez que a Lana matinal era uma das cenas que ela nunca esqueceria. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ela tinha uma marca de travesseiro na bochecha. Antes de perceber, Jennifer estava sorrindo de novo.

"Bom dia", Lana sorriu, afetadamente. "Fred chegou, eu preciso que você abra a porta pra mim", ela disse.

"Ah, claro!", Jennifer logo pulou do sofá e foi acompanhar Lana até a porta. "Você acordou faz tempo? Por que não me acordou? Tem certeza que não quer um café ou algo assim? Ou chamar o Fred pra subir? Eu posso preparar. Ou então podemos comprar na Starbucks. Sei lá", ela disse. "Você devia ter me acordado", Jennifer falou, rápido demais pra Lana processar suas palavras.

"Não precisa, estou bem", Lana agradeceu, educadamente. "Mas obrigada. E pode voltar a dormir, se eu pudesse não tinha te acordado. Você estava dormindo como um anjo", Lana completou.

"Tudo bem, então. Você ainda vai ficar por aqui?"

"Vamos embora agora, provavelmente. Não sei se voltaremos antes das gravações retornarem".

"Ok. Boa viagem, então. Cuide-se".

"Obrigada, Jennifer", Lana disse.

As duas se olharam, nenhuma sabendo ao certo o que fazer.

Se abraçar pareceria estranho.

Então elas simplesmente assentiram, Lana saiu e Jen fechou a porta.

Ela voltou pro seu quarto e se jogou na cama, pronta para seguir o conselho de Lana e voltar a dormir. Assim que deitou, lembrou-se da madrugada anterior e de como ela havia saído da cama. Droga, Lana tinha acordado e visto ela no sofá. O que será que ela pensou?

Jen continuou se martirizando com aquilo até que começou a pegar no sono.

Antes de dormir, porém, ela conseguiu registrar algo.

Metade de sua cama tinha o cheiro de Lana.

* * *

Lana entrou no carro e seu sorriso foi enorme ao ver o rosto de Fred. Ela conseguiu sentir saudade mesmo tendo ficado apenas dois dias longe dele.

O sorriso dele também foi enorme, e por um instante os dois apenas se encararam.

"Você está linda", ele disse.

"Vou fingir que você não está sendo irônico", ela disse, rindo, enquanto beijava-o.

"Você sabe que não estou. Você sempre está linda", ele disse, e a beijou de volta.

Fred então ligou o carro e os dois seguiram.

A viagem prosseguiu tranquila. No rádio, tocava Imagine Dragons. Lana acompanhava a paisagem, e seus pensamentos não tinham uma linha específica.

Porém, uma hora a música chegou numa parte que dizia "I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you", e por algum motivo totalmente alheio ao seu conhecimento, Lana teve seus pensamentos voltados à Jennifer.

Ela se pegou pensando novamente no motivo dela ter deixado a cama, mas não conseguia entender nem chegar à uma conclusão.

Foi quando, finalmente, ela lembrou.

Não totalmente, mas lembrou.

Lana tinha mania de dormir abraçada com Fred, e mesmo quando ele ou ela estavam separados por alguma viagem ou algo do tipo, ela arranjava algo para abraçar. Na maioria das vezes era um dos ursinhos que ganhava das fãs. Ela estava tão acostumada com isso que se esqueceu do estranhamento que isso poderia causar à outras pessoas.

Dessa vez, mesmo sem Fred ou seus ursinhos, ela tinha algo pra abraçar.

E o fez.

Ela não lembrava quando o havia feito, pois estava dormindo, mas se lembrava vagamente de ter passado o braço ao redor de Jennifer enquanto a outra dormia, e lembrava também dela levantando naquele momento.

Caramba.

Jennifer tinha saído da cama por isso.

"Por que?", foi tudo que Lana conseguiu pensar.

Ela tinha ultrapassado algum limite? Jennifer tinha se sentido incomodada por aquilo?

Ela apenas a abraçou.

Talvez tenha sido íntimo demais.

Mas ela não fez com nenhuma intenção.

Ela simplesmente a abraçou.

Não tinha problema. Tinha?

"Tem algo errado?", Fred interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Que?", Lana perguntou, automaticamente.

"Você está muito quieta. A música acabou faz tempo e você nem pediu pra eu coloca-la de novo. Você SEMPRE pede".

"Não foi nada", ela disse, sorrindo. E continuou olhando pra fora.

* * *

Um mês e meio havia se passado desde que Lana havia a chamado para a entrevista a respeito de SwanQueen. Embora tivesse recusado, Jennifer estava super empolgada para saber o que Lana tinha a dizer a respeito, então não foi surpresa alguma quando ela soltou - literalmente - um grito ao entrar no Twitter e ver que todos estavam falando sobre aquilo.

A entrevista tinha sido liberada.

A loira sentiu-se um pouco estranha por Lana não ter dito nada sobre já ter dado a entrevista. Na verdade, ela estava decepcionada. Ela não falava com Lana desde o dia em que ela dormiu na sua casa, e pra ser sincera, a saudade já estava falando bem alto.

Jennifer balançou a cabeça e prosseguiu rolando a timeline, esperando um link finalmente aparecer.

Quando ele apareceu, ela o encarou por um instante. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo.

E então abriu a entrevista.

Seu coração parou logo nas primeiras linhas, quando a entrevistadora perguntou quais os pensamentos de Lana a respeito do porquê as pessoas queriam tanto Emma e Regina juntas.

"Eu acho que elas são duas mulheres fortes, poderosas, inteligentes e atraentes. Você tem uma morena com olhos escuros - obscuros - e então uma loira de olhos azuis, definitivamente mais atlética. E então tem essa... tensão entre as duas, que acho que pode ser percebida como bastante sexual pela audiência, principalmente pelas nossas SwanQueens", a morena disse.

"Swens, Lana. Não SwanQueens", Jennifer pensou, já tendo se deparado com o termo diversas vezes embora não o utilizasse. Mas aquele não era o ponto.

Lana achava que existia uma tensão entre elas. Sexual.

Jennifer balançou a cabeça e continuou lendo.

A entrevista prosseguiu e Lana falou sobre as fanarts SwanQueen. Ela disse que são lindas mas ela não tinha nenhuma na sua parede. Jennifer revirou os olhos. Ela não precisava ter dito aquilo.

Logo depois, Lana citou OutlawQueen e CaptainSwan. Jennifer revirou os olhos de novo. Era uma entrevista SwanQueen, não era?

A loira continuou lendo até que uma frase chamou sua atenção.

"De qualquer forma, essas duas mulheres se aproximaram muito, obviamente, porque elas dividem um filho. E pra falar a verdade, no final do dia, elas são família".

Jennifer sorriu.

Sim, elas eram família.

E era sobre isso que a série era. Sobre esperança, sobre amor, sobre família. Jennifer não conseguia entender como Adam e Edward não enxergavam aquilo. Era a série deles próprios. Eles haviam construído personagens que - para todo mundo - se amavam. Menos para eles.

Ou talvez eles enxergassem? Talvez fosse proposital?

Jennifer balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria pensar nas intenções de Adam e Eddy.

Ela estava ocupada pensando na resposta de Lana.

Família.

Sua cabeça logo voltou pra conversa que elas tiveram no dia que Lana a chamou pra entrevista, e logo voltou pra pergunta que Lana não respondeu.

"Você quer que elas fiquem juntas?"

A morena não tinha respondido, mas resposta era óbvia.

Lana shippava SwanQueen.

Só não tanto quanto Jennifer shippava Morrilla.


End file.
